


I Don’t Believe in Ghosts

by MultiFandomTears



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Harley is a ghost, Harley needs a hug, Harley’s death was not of ‘natural causes’, I just have to warn people, I just want to make it clear that there is some murder or manslaughter aspect here, I really don’t want to accidentally trigger someone, It’s not a spoiler to say this: Harley is dead, Kinda spoiler-y but not really, M/M, Mostly MCU Compliant, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is kind of a ghost, There was someone else involved in his death, Tony Needs a Hug, some mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTears/pseuds/MultiFandomTears
Summary: Peter never really thought about what was after death. Whatever he expected, it was not this.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this idea randomly came into my mind and I thought that, with everything going on at the minute, I might as well write it. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This fic is not at all attached to the series I have going. It’s something else entirely.
> 
> :)

Between the blood and the shouting, Peter couldn’t really make out who was stood over him.

There was a little blue glow that could totally have been Mr. Stark. Or, it was that heavenly light that people seem so crazy about. Either way, it was kinda comforting.

“Mi-issur St- Stark?”

God, was that what he sounded like? He was never going to live this one down. Kinda like when he’d drank enough to give a normal human alcohol poisoning, just to feel a little tipsy.

What a night that had been.

It had been worth the lecture from Aunt May, followed by her phoning Mr. Stark so he could give one of his special lectures.

Mr. Stark was in no place to judge really. Peter had seen all the news reports and scandalous photos from Mr. Stark’s past.

Where was he?

Oh yeah, dying, the light, blah blah blah.

Peter had never been sure what to expect when he died. If he’d be gray and wrinkly and go in his sleep, or if he’d be moderately young and the Parker Luck would get him.

That changed when Peter became Spider-Man.

When he crumbled to dust at 16.

And now, Peter got to die twice in 2 years!

How crazy was that?

However young Peter expected to die properly, it had never been as young as 18.

He’d also never really given much thought to what was after death. Other than the usual ‘nothing’ or ‘heaven and hell’. What was the point in worrying? You’re dead anyway. Everyone you know and love is out of your reach. It’s gonna suck no matter what.

But, if Peter had to go, he assumed saving lives was the best way to do it.

So, Peter was - not happy but maybe, accepting? - of the bright blue light above him. Unless it really was Mr. Stark. That seemed pretty unfair for the man, to watch him die twice.

Maybe if he just closed his eyes, it wouldn’t be that bad. Like going to sleep.

——

The first thing Peter noticed when he woke up was a boy. A boy he’d never seen before. A boy around his own age.

“Hello?” Peter croaked.

“Hey,” the boy replied. “I assumed you’d be able to see me,”

“What’s going on?” Peter asked. “Where is everyone?”

“You can’t see them right now,” the boy started. “You’re too far away,”

“Too far away?” Peter questioned, confused. “Where are we? You’re not holding me prisoner are you?”

The boy laughed and raised an eyebrow at Peter.

“Do I look like the type to hold you prisoner?” Theboy returned. “I’m- I guess I’m a one member welcoming committee,”

“Welcoming committee?” Peter repeated. “What am I being welcomed to?”

“Death, I guess,” The boy replied. “Sorta,”

“Death?” Peter squeaked. “Am I dead?”

“You lost a lotta blood,” the boy explained. “Any normal human would be,”

“Well, I- I’m a normal human then,” Peter stated, shakily.

“Sure you are, Spider-Man,” the boy scoffed, crossing his arms.

Freezing, Peter stared at the boy.

“Who are you, anyway?” Peter asked, suspiciously.

“The name’s Harley. Harley Keener,” the boy answered.

“Well, Harley, how the hell do you know that I’m Spider-Man?” Peter forced out.

“I’m a friend of Tony’s,” Harley said. “Or, I was,”

Peter made to speak but stopped himself, not really knowing what to say. Swinging his legs off the stretcher, Peter hopped down to the floor, stretching his limbs out and looking around.

“We’re in the med bay,” Peter breathed out. “I’m really dead, huh?”

“Not quite,” Harley responded, leaning against the wall behind him, which seemed odd if he really was a ghost. Is that what they were?”

“Are we ghosts?” Peter wondered out loud.

“If that’s what you wanna call it,” Harley began. “I’ve always thought of myself as the tethered consciousness of my dead body,”

“Nice,” Peter replied, grimacing, before taking a few steps towards Harley.

“So, why am I ‘not quite’ dead?” Peter queried.

“Like I said, any normal human would be,” Harley started. “You’re just nearly dead,”

“So, what happens if I really die?” Peter asked, worried.

“Then, you’ll be able to touch me and we can link arms as I escort you to whatever’s after this,” Harley answered, lightly.

“Able to touch you?” Peter breathed out.

“Well, yeah,” Harley sighed. “I’m all the way dead and you’re not, so we’re not technically on the same plane of existence. We’re just close enough that you can see me,”

“Oh,” Peter said, cleverly. “Is that why I can’t see the others?”

“Like I said, you’re too far away,” Harley replied, nodding slightly.

Peter took all of this in and moved towards the doorway.

“Where are you goin’?” Harley called.

“I’m gonna see what there is to do around here,” Peter answered, smiling slightly. “Don’t wanna be bored while I wait to see what’ll happen to me,”

“I’m not even finished explainin’ yet,” Harley complained.

“So, come with me then,” Peter shot back, a mischievous grin on his face.

——

“How long have you been stuck here?” Peter asked.

“Nearly two years,” Harley answered. “It’s alright, I suppose,”

“What happens if I don’t die?” Peter questioned. “If I get better and my body wakes up?”

“You’ll stop seeing me an’ start seeing the others,” Harley explained. “Closer you get to death, the more you can see dead people, but the closer you are to life-“

“The more I can see alive people,” Peter finished.

“How’d you get into this mess?” Harley asked, curiously.

“Some crime organisation took some powerful people’s kids hostage,” Peter responded, sadly. “I got them out but I got shot a few times,”

Harley smiled sadly.

“You’re a hero, Peter,” Harley remarked. “It’s more than I ever was,”

“I’m sure you did some good things in your life,” Peter assured.

“I sure as hell wasn’t a hero,” Harley insisted. “Did save Tony’s ass a couple of times, though,”

“Really?” Peter exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“You know the whole Mandarin thing? When everyone thought Tony was dead?” Harley began, shifting as Peter nodded. “He ended up in Tennessee and broke into my garage,”

“That sounds like him,” Peter said, laughing lightly.

“He’s a dumbass sometimes,” Harley stated, smirking.

Peter was silent for a moment, before turning his head and looking out into New York.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Peter started, hesitantly. “How’d you die?”

“That’s a long story,” Harley responded, smiling sadly.

“I’ve got nothing else to do,” Peter joked.

“Maybe another time,” Harley returned, his voice kind and his eyes sad.

“Sure,” Peter replied, moving on. “So, what kinda stuff do you do for fun around here?”

“I watch TV sometimes,” Harley answered. “Unless someone keeps turning it off,”

“So we can touch stuff?” Peter asked.

“It’s only people we can’t see and touch,” Harley explained. “I normally flick lights on- or fans. That’s what scares people in horror movies,”

“So if someone alive’s in the room, they’ll see it?” Peter wondered.

“Someone’s got an old radio that I like to mess with,” Harley responded, grinning.

“That’s Steve and Bucky’s,” Peter replied. “Mr. Stark got them it as a joke, but they actually really like it,”

“Wait,” Harley breathed out, stopping. “I’ve been messin’ with Captain America and Bucky Barnes’ radio?”

“Yep,” Peter said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing his legs, Peter glanced at Harley.

“How did you end up in Mr. Stark’s tower?” Peter asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I woke up here,” Harley replied, shrugging. “I just remember dying and then being here,”

“Oh,” Peter breathed out. “Did you never think of leaving?”

“Where would I go? The great beyond?” Harley questioned, jokingly. “I can’t leave the tower and I guess I’m just too stubborn to pass on,”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t because then I wouldn’t have anyone to hang out with,” Peter stated, before stopping, his eyes wide. “Wait- I didn’t mean like I’m glad you can’t rest or- no- I’m not glad you’re stuck-“

“It’s alright,” Harley assured. “If I tried hard enough, maybe I could go, but Tony needs me,”

“How do you know that Mr. Stark needs you?” Peter queried.

“I knew the old man would blame himself,” Harley started. “I think that’s why I’m still here,”

“Mr. Stark has a bad habit of blaming himself,” Peter agreed.

“I think it’s funny you call him Mr. Stark,” Harley teased.

Peter ducked his head down.

“I guess I just did it out of respect and now it’s normal,” Peter explained, stammering.

“Relax, Pete,” Harley responded, grinning. “It’s cute,”

“I am not cute,” Peter insisted, scrunching his nose up. “I’m terrifying,”

“Sure,” Harley drawled. “You’re the scariest person I’ve ever met,”

“I’m glad you know that,” Peter replied, a small smile on his face.

Peter opened his mouth to speak but was stifled by a yawn.

“If I’m kind of dead, don’t I just not need sleep?” Peter queried.

“You’re still technically alive,” Harley reminded. “Don’t give up hope on that. It’s dangerous,”

“So, should I sleep?” Peter questioned, holding back another yawn.

“If you want to,” Harley answered. “It might be good to get some rest,”

“And I won’t be in danger or-“ Peter began.

“There’s no danger,” Harley assured, raising an eyebrow at Peter’s hesitant look. “I can watch over you if you want,”

“In a totally non-creepy way?” Peter replied, smiling softly.

“I’m a ghost,” Harley stated, deadpanning. “That’s creepy enough,”

“Thought you didn’t call yourself a ghost?” Peter teased.

“Maybe you’re rubbin’ off on me,” Harley shot back, laughingly.

Peter rolled his eyes, smiling.

——

Peter heard a loud shout and a lot of frantic talking before he even opened his eyes. Shooting up, Peter stared at Harley, who was stood next to him, a worried look on his face.

“Peter!” Harley cried, frantically.

“What? What’s happening?” Peter rushed out, standing up.

Hesitating slightly, Harley took and deep breath and placed a hand on Peter’s arm. Immediately, Peter flinched back, staring down at where Harley was held onto him.

“Does this mean I’m-“ Peter started, trailing off.

“I don’t know,” Harley admitted.

“Am I dead?” Peter breathed out, his heart beating wildly. “I don’t- I don’t want to die!”

Harley pulled Peter into a hug, as his legs threatened to give out. Loud, ugly sobs slipped out of Peter as he clung onto Harley.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright,” Harley assured, slowly kneeling and bringing Peter down with him, to rest on the floor. “You’re gonna be fine, darlin’,”

“I- I thought I was okay with it,” Peter choked, between whimpered sniffles. “But, I don’t want to die,”

Harley rested his hand on the back of Peter’s head, smoothing down his hair. Drawing in ragged and shallow breaths, Peter lifted his hand to wipe the tears from his face.

Harley pulled back slightly and looked Peter in the eyes.

“It’s gonna be alright,” Harley insisted. “I promise,”

“You can’t promise that,” Peter murmured, weakly.

“I can, Pete, you wanna know how?” Harley countered. “‘Cause I’ll be with you every step of the way,”

“Why you being so nice to me, anyway?” Peter questioned, his voice shaky. “You’ve never met me before in your life,”

Harley made to speak but Peter felt a jolt stab through him. Falling back, Peter stuck his arms out to steady himself. Harley grabbed onto Peter and caught his fall, lowering him back slowly, instead.

Peter felt his entire body convulse as pain and static ripped through him. Peter’s eyes rolled back and he tried to breathe, without much success. His vision spotting, Peter yelled out, reaching for Harley.

Everything faded to black for a moment and all was silent, until Peter heard Harley cry out.

“Peter!” Harley yelled. “If you can fall asleep, just do it, darlin’, don’t worry about me,”

Peter lay still and caught his breath, pressing his palms against the cool floor.

The pain in his body faded and Peter opened his eyes.

“Pete?” Harley breathed out.

“Harley?” Peter replied, softly.

“I thought you were gonna leave,” Harley sighed, disappointed.

“You want me to?” Peter teased.

“Yeah,” Harley confessed. “I thought you were going back to where you should be. I thought they were wakin’ you up,”

Harley reached for Peter’s arm, and they both watched as his hand passed through, as though they were both just projections.

“I guess you’re stuck with me,” Peter joked, string up with a groan.

Harley let out a chuckle.

“What the hell was that?” Peter managed, his eyebrows raised.

“My guess is that you flatlined, darlin’,” Harley explained. “And they busted out the defibrillators,”

“Or Stormbreaker,” Peter pointed out, jokingly.

“Stormbreaker?” Harley repeated.

“Thor’s weapon,” Peter responded.

“I thought his hammer was called Mjölnir?” Harley queried.

“That got broken by his sister, so he created a new weapon to kill Thanos,” Peter informed. “But, technically he got Mjölnir back for a while,”

“What?” Harley asked, extremely confused.

“It’s not really that important,” Peter assured. “I kinda just told you a bunch of classified information,”

“I’m dead,” Harley shot back. “Who am I gonna tell?”

“Other dead people?” Peter guessed, shrugging.

“Never met another dead person,” Harley replied. “You’re the first person I’ve seen since I died,”

“Really?” Peter exclaimed. “That’s sad,”

“Don’t get too hung up about it, darlin’,” Harley said, smiling softly. “I’m not,”

“Where did that come from?” Peter questioned, slowly. “The ‘darling’?”

“Well, if you weren’t such a darlin’, darlin’,” Harley retorted.

Peter laughed lightly.

“I can stop, if it makes you uncomfortable,” Harley offered, meeting Peter’s eye.

“No, you’re fine,” Peter assured. “I kinda like it,”

——

“You know what’s really weird?” Peter started, nonchalantly. “I always used to think the tower was too busy and loud,”

Harley raised an eyebrow.

“When I became Spider-Man, my senses got really heightened,” Peter explained. “The tower was always a bit away from too much,”

Smiling softly, Harley nodded.

“But now, it feels like there’s something missing,” Peter sighed.

“You kinda get used to silence when you live out in the middle of nowhere,” Harley replied, with a small laugh.

“What’s it like in Tennessee?” Peter questioned, curiously. “Do you really get woken up by roosters?”

“Unless you live on a farm, no,” Harley responded, rolling his eyes fondly. “It’s mostly kinda quiet and dull,”

“What kinda stuff did you do for fun?” Peter asked.

“I’d mostly be in my garage,” Harley answered. “I like to build stuff,”

“Like Mr. Stark?” Peter returned.

“Mostly car engines, not any superhero suits,” Harley started, grinning. “But yeah, I guess,”

“I usually prefer to build stuff with Lego,” Peter admitted. “But, if you don’t think that’s cool, we can totally pretend I never said it,”

“No, no,” Harley assured, happily. “I think it’s really cool,”

“Yeah?” Peter queried, his eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Harley confirmed. “Which sets do you have?”

“Mostly Star Wars,” Peter responded. “My friend, Ned, has the Death Star,”

“No way,” Harley breathed out.

“Yeah,” Peter said, his mood dropping suddenly. “I’m really gonna miss him if I die,”

“Don’t think like that,” Harley instructed. “If you give up, it’ll be easy for you to just slip away,”

“Is that why you’ve stayed?” Peter questioned. “Hope?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘hope’,” Harley answered. “Just determination and pure stubbornness,”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Peter responded. “I’m glad I got to meet you,”

“I’m glad I got to meet you too,” Harley returned. “And, no offence, but I hope I don’t see you again for a long time,”

“What makes you so certain I’ll live?” Peter asked, curiously.

“I don’t know,” Harley admitted. “I just have a feeling,”

Peter’s eyes widened slightly and he smiled lightly at Harley.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of things happened in Sam’s life that he didn’t expect: He didn’t expect to meet Captain America, he didn’t expect to have to take down Hydra, he didn’t ever expect to be turned to dust by some giant, grape-flavoured alien.

The point is, Sam thought he’d learned to expect the unexpected. As it turns out, he had no idea what to expect anymore.

It had started out with a mission. A simple, fairly easy mission. Or, what should have been a simple, fairly easy mission. Instead, Sam was now feeling the unwelcome presence of two bullet holes. It would have been three if Bucky’s vibranium arm hadn’t been in the way.

But Sam wasn’t gonna thank that asshole. He may have some form of respect for Barnes, they may even be friends, but Sam was absolutely still insistent. Bucky Barnes was an asshole. Steve Rogers was also an asshole for underestimating the mission. But there was no point in getting into that now.

Sam had been unceremoniously hauled through the tower when they landed. The Avengers had their own med bay, obviously, which meant that Sam’s blood was trailing through Tony’s expensive white corridors. Not exactly nice imagery, but Sam had to admit. It brought him some kind of sick satisfaction. Especially considering it was easily cleaned up.

Sam had been shot a few times before. It wasn’t anything special. However, his previous times hadn’t included him woozily clinging to James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers as they dragged him past the living room.

A living room where Peter was sat. With some strange kid.

“Peter,” Sam managed out, his head whipping round- well, as fast as it could whip around when you’re bleeding out.

Steve and Bucky had stopped slightly, peering around.

Peter seemed to have heard him, because he shot up with extremely wide eyes.

“Who’s there?” Peter called. “Did you hear that voice too?”

The other kid had nodded, glancing around.

“You can’t see us?” Sam queried, really confused.

Steve and Bucky gave Sam strange looks before hurrying to the med bay.

“I’m gonna follow the voice,” Peter said, moving just behind Steve and Bucky.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, frowning.

When they reached the med bay, Sam stared at one of the beds, his eyes locking onto- Peter?

A still very unconscious Peter.

Sam had been placed onto another bed, wincing as his back touched the mattress.

His eyes scanning the room, Sam watched as Peter entered the room. Wait, what?

“Peter,” Sam stated, cocking his head to the side as he noticed the boy seemed to be flickering.

Unconscious Peter was also flickering. Which- yeah- that makes sense. Total sense.

“Kid,” Sam managed out.

“Sam?” Peter cried. “What are you doing here?”

“More importantly, why is there two of you here?” Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Two of-“ Peter began, cutting off. “Can you see my- my body?”

“Body?” Sam queried. “You’re lying on a bed, out cold, but you’re also stood in front of me,”

“Can you see anyone else, Sam?” Peter asked, worriedly.

Sam turned his head, only to realise that Steve and Bucky were gone.

“What the-“ Sam exclaimed. “Did you see Barnes and Rogers leave?”

“I can’t see them at all, Sam,” Peter explained.

Sam faltered, going quiet.

“You’re not a ghost, right?” Sam asked, his voice hushed.

“Kinda,” Peter admitted.

“Kid,” Sam began. “You’re not allowed to die that young,”

“I don’t think I’m dead, yet,” Peter assured. “It’s okay,”

“So, why can I see you?” Sam questioned.

“Because you lost some blood, so you’re closer to death than normal,” the strange kid spoke up. “The closer you are to death, the more you can see dead people,”

Sam turned to look at Peter’s body, seeing that it had disappeared.

“So, are you dead?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the strange kid.

“Yup,” the strange kid responded, and Sam felt odd. The kid had to be around Peter’s age and he was already dead. “And buried too,”

Peter whipped around to look at the kid, smiling sadly.

“Is Sam gonna be okay?” Peter queried, softly.

“I’ve got no idea,” the kid responded, shrugging. “He’s in the same boat as you, I think,”

“Why can’t I see the others?” Sam asked.

“You’re closer to death than life, at the minute,” Peter explained, calmly. “I’ve been like this since they brought me back to the tower,”

“Oh,” Sam breathed out.

“You’re still flickering though,” Harley pointed out. “That’s good. It means you’re probably not gonna be here long,”

Sam sighed heavily, shifting to plant his feet on the floor.

“So what do I do while I wait?” Sam questioned.

“Steve and Bucky have a radio we mess with,” Peter offered.

His eyes widening, Sam grinned.

——

“Sam,” Peter began, quietly. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, kid, what’s up?” Sam responded, standing from his seat.

“I’ve noticed that you’re fading,” Peter said, slowly. “I think you’re going back,”

“I feel pretty guilty that I can’t take you with me, Parker,” Sam admitted.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about,” Peter started. “There’s a chance I don’t come back from this,”

Sam looked at Peter sadly.

“That sucks, kid,” Sam sighed. “You’re eighteen, man,”

“Look, when you go back, can you give Mr. Stark a message please?” Peter requested. “Can you let him know that I’m okay, I’m not in any pain, and if he has to let me go, it’s not his fault,”

Nodding, Sam smiled sadly.

“And-“ Peter continued, trailing off. “Can you tell him he’s been like a father to me? And that I love him a lot,”

“Anything for anyone else?” Sam queried.

“I wrote notes for everyone else,” Peter explained. “After the snap, I wanted to have them, just in case,”

Peter sighed.

“I just assumed that Mr. Stark would be there if I died, and that I’d be able to say goodbye,” Peter finished, solemnly.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to tell him all this when you wake up, Parker,” Sam assured. “But I’ll let him know,”

“Thank you,” Peter breathed out. “You should probably go lie down in the med bay,”

Sam gave a short nod, heading to the door.

“Goodbye, kid,” Sam said, calling over his shoulder.

“Goodbye, Sam,” Peter responded, softly.

——

Jolting upwards, Sam drew in a deep breath, grabbing onto the bed to stabilise himself.

“Sam!” came a shout from his left.

Turning, Sam spotted Steve, who was stood near his bed.

“I though I lost you there,” Steve breathed out.

Breathing heavily, Sam closed his eyes and lay back down slowly.

“I’m not going anytime soon,” Sam assured. “Someone’s gotta come with you, when you’re being reckless,”

Steve gave a soft laugh and sat down.

Shuffling up the bed, Sam rested his back against the headboard.

“When am I cleared to leave this bed?” Sam questioned, turning to face Steve. “We need to call a meeting,”

——

“Is this a celebration party?” Clint queried. “For Sam not dying? Cause I don’t remember ever getting one of those,”

“Stop complaining,” Natasha shot back, without malice. “I buy you coffee every time you nearly die,”

“That’s a good point,” Clint replied, nodding thoughtful.

“Look, I need you all to listen and hear me out,” Sam requested. “This is gonna sound crazy, believe me, I know,”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“It’s about Peter,” Sam admitted.

Tony froze, his eyes locking onto Sam’s.

“While I was out, I was walking around as some kind of ghost,” Sam started. “I don’t know what to call it, other than that,”

Shifting uncomfortably, Sam rested his arms on the chair.

“Peter was there, walking, talking, the whole deal,” Sam continued. “He was with this other kid, kinda quiet, tall,”

“Steve and I just thought you had a concussion,” Bucky stated. “You started talking to the air,”

“Is Peter a ghost?” Natasha queried, slowly.

Sam didn’t miss Tony’s little wince and he cleared his throat.

“He said he wasn’t technically a ghost, cause he wasn’t dead yet,” Sam explained. “But he’s close enough to death to walk in that plane of existence,”

“Plane of existence?” Steve queried.

“This kinda sounds like something Stephen Strange would mention,” Natasha pointed out.

“We could call him?” Rhodey suggested.

“Sam,” Wanda spoke up. “Could I take a look into your head? To see what you’re talking about?”

“I guess, yeah,” Sam replied, shrugging.

“Was he okay?” Tony asked, suddenly.

“He was great,” Sam answered. “I mean, he wasn’t thrilled, but he’s not in pain or anything,”

Nodding quietly, Tony leaned an elbow on the table.

“Can he see or interact with objects?” Clint asked. “Like Swayze?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “They like watching tv,”

“They?” Tony queried.

“There was another kid with Peter,” Sam reminded. “Similar age,”

Tony paled and rubbed his face.

“Was it Ted?” Tony questioned.

“Nah, I’ve met Ned before,” Sam answered. “I’ve never met this guy before,”

“Have any of your interns been in any accidents?” Rhodey asked, softly.

Quickly shaking his head, Tony frowned.

“I’ll talk to Stephen,” Wanda offered. “I know what Sam saw,”

“Tony,” Steve started, slowly. “It’s been a week, now. If someone with Peter’s super healing factor hasn’t woken up by now-“

“Don’t,” Tony replied, immediately. “If the words ‘let go’ come out of your mouth, in any form, Rogers, I swear to god,”

“If he’s not going to wake up,” Steve began. “Keeping him trapped in some unreachable realm is just going to make him miserable,”

“It’s not unreachable,” Tony returned. “I invented time travel. I can figure this out too,”

“No one wants Peter to die, Tony,” Steve stated, smiling sadly.

“So stop acting like he’s already dead,” Tony snapped, standing and heading out of the room.

Moving from his seat, Sam followed Tony.

As Tony turned, Sam cleared his throat.

“Tony,” Sam called.

“Look, Wilson, now’s not exactly the right time,” Tony quipped.

“Peter asked me to talk to you,” Sam admitted. “I wanted to speak to you, alone,”

Tony stopped, deathly still.

“He wanted me to tell you that he’s okay,” Sam started. “That he’s not in pain,”

Tony gave a short nod.

“He wanted me to say that you’re like a father to him,” Sam continued, watching as Tony tried to hide the pain twisting through him. “And that he loves you,”

“I love him too,” Tony managed out. “He’s my kid, you know?”

“I know,” Sam replied, solemnly.

“I’m not letting him die,” Tony insisted.

“I don’t want you to,” Sam returned. “He’s a fighter, never stopped fighting, never will,”

Smiling sadly, Tony rubbed his face.

“He hasn’t given up,” Sam informed.

“So let’s not give up on him,” Tony replied, determinedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Harley telling Peter about how he died. It involves homophobia, some violence and a definitely unnatural death. I don’t want to reveal too much more, in case of spoilers, but I want to be clear about what this chapter includes. There’s no graphic or detailed description of the violence, just a mention but I urge you not to read it if this could be damaging or upsetting to you. Please take care of your mental health first and foremost. :)

  
Letting out a loud sigh, Peter frowned.

“Something troubling you?” Harley asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I’ve been trying to figure out why I’m not waking up,” Peter explained. “Been running calculations and thinking about the night it happened,”

“Anything I can do to help?” Harley queried.

“You familiar with radioactivity?” Peter questioned, smiling tensely.

“I’m a physics nerd,” Harley retorted. “Of course I am,”

“You are?” Peter exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

“There’s that smile,” Harley remarked. “You have a remarkable gift, Parker,”

“Oh yeah?” Peter returned, confused. “What’s that?”

“You control the mood of a room,” Harley answered. “Not literally, of course. You just light it up,”

Peter blushed hard and dropped his gaze to the floor.

“You got the nicest smile I’ve ever seen,” Harley admitted.

“That’s- I’m sure that’s not true,” Peter stated, flustered.

“It absolutely is, darlin’,” Harley insisted. “Anyway, what’re you stuck on?”

“What?” Peter asked, mind going blank. “Oh- uh- my powers come from a radioactive spider,”

Harley’s eyes widened.

“Woah,” Harley breathed out.

“I’m pretty sure something about me is radioactive,” Peter continued. “And I keep thinking, what if it’s something to do with that? What if that’s why I’m not waking up?”

“There could be something blocking radioactive substances?” Harley suggested. “Your blood may be radioactive, and your platelets are in your blood to heal you,”

“So, if something’s blocking the radioactivity, my platelets aren’t working,” Peter rushed out. “Which could be why I’m not healing like I should,”

Harley stopped, going quiet and leaning back in his seat.

“But what’s blocking it?” Peter sighed, closing his eyes.

Glancing up at the ceiling, Harley furrowed his eyebrows as he thought.

Absolute silence filled the room for what seemed to be an age.

“You- uh- you got shot right?” Harley asked, hesitantly.

Peter nodded.

“Could part of the bullet still be stuck in your body?” Harley queried.

Visibly recoiling at the thought, Peter grimaced.

“Maybe,” Peter responded. “But they’ve got the world’s leading doctors and scientists in the building. They’d have detected that by now,”

“You said it was a crime organisation?” Harley questioned, slowly.

“Yeah, they kidnapped some kids,” Peter answered, solemnly.

“What if they knew you were coming?” Harley wondered. “You frequently like to disrupt organised crime plans?”

“I disrupt a lot of crime,” Peter returned. “It’s kinda what I do,”

Harley deadpanned, staring at Peter.

“Okay, okay,” Peter relented. “I probably have messed a lot of their plans up,”

“Let’s say they did this on purpose,” Harley began. “They know you’ve got a good set of morals and you’re gonna save these kids, they lure you to this place, and they shoot you with something they engineered to kill you, specifically,”

“Yikes,” Peter forced out, wincing. “That sounds pretty bad,”

“They could have manufactured a bullet that’s difficult to trace,” Harley suggested. “Or even impossible,” 

“So, how do we find it?” Peter asked, worriedly.

“Well, there’s Tony Stark,” Harley pointed out. “As much as I hate to praise the old man, there’s not much that’s impossible for him,”

Peter have a small nod, in agreement.

“We need to tell them what we know,” Peter started. “How do we do that?”

“You know morse code?” Harley queried, hopefully.

“A bit,” Peter responded, nervously. “Natasha taught me,”

“Natasha Romanoff?” Harley exclaimed. “The Black Widow?”

“Yeah, why?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s just cool, that’s all,” Harley replied, smiling softly.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on Natasha,” Peter pleaded, his eyes wide.

Harley made a face, looking at Peter in shock.

“No, not at all,” Harley assured. “I’m- uh- I’m gay, Parker,” 

“Oh,” Peter breathed out. 

“Oh?” Harley queried, crossing his arms almost defensively.

“Sorry, I’m just a little shocked,” Peter hurried out. “I’m bi,” 

“Oh,” Harley repeated, softly.

“If we use the radio to talk to them, would that work?” Peter questioned, suddenly, as the thought hit him.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Harley responded, smiling softly.

Peter gave a small nod, a thin smile on his lips.

Moving in the direction of Steve and Bucky’s room, Harley turned around, walking backwards.

“Anyway, I don’t know why you’re surprised I’m gay, darlin’,” Harley began, amused. “I’ve been flirting with you like crazy,”

Peter was left, stood still, a dumbfounded look on his face.

“You have?” Peter asked loudly, sounding surprised as he took off running after the other boy. “Wait- Harley! You have?”

——

——

“Guys!” Steve shouted, running into the kitchen. “I think it’s Peter,”

Everyone froze, their heads all whipping around to face Steve.

“Something came through the radio,” Bucky explained, catching up with Steve. “Seems like morse code, but neither of us know enough about science to understand what he’s talking about,”

“The boys did say they like messing with your radio,” Sam stated.

——

“Radioactivity,” Natasha stated, listening carefully. “Something that could be platelets, blocked, lead, bad guys, manufactured,”

“That’s a whole jumble of words,” Sam pointed out.

“No, it’s not,” Tony countered. “The kids powers come from radioactivity, his blood may be radioactive, so if something’s blocking that, his platelets can help his skin and tissue to heal,”

“We’re gonna need Bruce and Doctor Cho,” Natasha began. “They’re the experts with medical care and radioactivity,”

“Is Bruce in New Asgard?” Steve queried, glancing around the room for an answer.

“Yeah,” Clint responded. 

“Someone’ll have to go get him,” Tony said, worriedly.

“I’ll do it,” Sam offered. “Maybe Thor might be able to help too,”

“I can call T’Challa?” Steve added. “Ask if Shuri is available to help,”

——

——

“You’re really smart, you know that Harls?” Peter asked, glancing at the boy beside him.

Raising an eyebrow at the nickname, Harley smiled and turned in his seat.

“Thanks, darlin’,” Harley responded.

“Where’d you go to school?” Peter questioned, smiling softly.

“A very small school in a very small town, in Tennessee,” Harley answered, humorously.

“You go to college?” Peter queried, glancing down at the floor.

“No, actually, I- “ Harley cut off. “I got into M.I.T., but I died before I could go,”

His face dropping, Peter closed his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Harley,” Peter murmured. “I know you don’t like to talk about- that- if I’d have known,”

“It’s alright, darlin’,” Harley insisted. “Maybe I ought to tell you,”

“Only if you want to,” Peter insisted. “It’s really okay, if you’d rather not,”

“It’s not like you’re gonna tell anyone,” Harley joked. “You might tell Tony, when you wake up, but he already knows,”

Peter let out a soft breath.

“When half the universe got wiped out, my mom and my sister got- blipped- is that what you call it?” Harley began. “My grandparents held a funeral, and my dad turned up,”

“He shouldn’t have?” Peter guessed.

“He left us when I was five,” Harley explained, stoically. “He’s an asshole,”

“I’m really sorry,” Peter said, smiling sadly. “I wish I could hug you right now,”

“Me too darlin’,” Harley replied, looking Peter in the eyes. “Yeah- uh- my dad showed up and, at first I was mad, like really mad, y’know?”

Nodding, Peter shifted in his seat.

“But, I was hurting and I wanted someone to lean on,” Harley explained. “Tony, well, he’d just lost you and I didn’t want to put that on him,”

Peter blinked back the beginning of a few tears.

“I should have known,” Harley remarked, bitterly. “As soon as he came back, he was shouting all the time and drinking and staying out,”

With a reassuring smile, Peter moved closer to Harley on the couch.

“Well, he definitely didn’t like it when I found out I was gay,” Harley forced out. “Called me all the names under the sun,”

“That’s horrible,” Peter gasped out, in shock. “How could he do that to his own son? How could he do that to anyone?”

“We got into a big fight,” Harley continued, his voice almost breaking. “We had these big, old fashioned stairs in our house, he was drunk and aggressive. It only took one, small shove,”

A hand over his mouth, Peter stared at Harley in horror.

“Your own-“ Peter managed, trailing off. “What happened to him?”

“I think he went to prison,” Harley answered, gloomily. “It was on the news, when I first arrived here,”

“Harley,” Peter started. “I’m so sorry, that’s- it’s horrible what happened to you,”

“No use cryin’ over spilled milk,” Harley insisted, giving a small sniff as he shrugged.

Reaching out, Peter moved his hand to hold her over where Harley’s lay, flat on the couch, fingers outstretched.

Peter touched Harley’s hand, going straight through, but resting on the couch.

“This is the weirdest way to hold hands,” Harley joked. 

“If it’s all I can get,” Peter began. “I’ll take it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated in so long. Hopefully, there won’t be another wait that long for the next chapter but I can’t promise anything. Thank you for sticking around and thank you for reading this fanfiction! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Peter entered the living room, smiling at Harley, who was sat on the couch.

“What’ve you been up to?” Harley asked, grinning.

“I just had to ask Mr. Stark something about waking me up,” Peter explained, softly, before taking a seat on one of the armchairs.

Nodding slightly, Harley shifted in his seat.

Everything was quiet for a moment.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Peter asked, absentmindedly.

Harley looked up, turning to Peter.

“I think they’re a nice thought,” Harley answered, smiling softly. “Why?”

“I think mine’s dead,” Peter admitted, looking Harley in the eyes.

Harley froze, his face seeming to contort in pain.

“Harley?” Peter breathed out, nervously.

“Sorry,” Harley managed out, rubbing his face. “You just shocked me,”

Peter gave a small sniff and sighed.

“I guess I’ve been so focused on making sure you’re okay,” Harley began. “I didn’t realise I wouldn’t see you for a really long time,”

“Sometimes-“ Peter started, cutting himself off with a scared look. “Recently- and I know it’s bad and I shouldn’t- I’ve been wondering if I want to wake up,”

“Peter,” Harley murmured. “Don’t, don’t stay, don’t die for me,”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Peter confessed. “I want to hug you, I want to- to kiss you, I want to be with you,”

Harley stood up and moved over to Peter quickly, kneeling where the other boy was sat.

“Part of me wants to be so selfish. Part of me wants you to stay,” Harley stated, frowning. “But I couldn’t live with myself if you chose to give up living, your friends, your family, just for me,”

“What if I wanted to?” Peter queried. “What if it was my choice?”

“It would be a very stupid one,” Harley returned. “Don’t you dare do that, darlin’,”

Peter went quiet, glancing down.

“I wish you were alive,” Peter whispered.

“Me too,” Harley responded, sadly. “I want to take you on dates and hold your hand, I’d introduce you to my mama. You’d get along so well with her,”

Peter nodded, tearily. 

“It kills me that it won’t be me you live the rest of your life with,” Harley continued. “Cause I’d never let you go, I’d be so stupid to ever do that darlin’,”

“You’ve known me for just over a week,” Peter reminded, blinking back tears.

“You said it yourself,” Harley replied. “Some people may just be soulmates,”

Harley placed his hand flat on the table, glancing at it before looking at Peter.

Slowly, Peter moved his hand to rest it where Harley’s lay.

“Peter,” Harley started, smiling sadly. “Promise me you’ll move on?”

Frowning, Peter shook his head.

“Never,” Peter responded. “I don’t want to be with anyone, if it isn’t you,”

“You’ll be miserable,” Harley countered. “You have to live,”

“I don’t want to,” Peter insisted, blinking back another wave of tears. “You can’t make me,”

“I can’t make you do anything,” Harley agreed. “But I can ask you to live for me,”

Looking at Harley in confusion, Peter swallowed.

“I said I wouldn’t let you die for me,” Harley elaborated. “I’d like you to live for me, instead,”

Giving a small nod, Peter took a deep breath. 

“Go to college,” Harley requested, a sad smile on his face. “Get married, get a job, save people. I’ll always be with you,”

“How will I know?” Peter questioned, desperately.

Harley was silent for a moment, before he smiled softly.

“Geraniums, they’re my favourite flower,” Harley began. “Whenever you see geraniums, it’s me, I’m there with you,”

Peter nodded, tearing up.

“I don’t know how long I have left,” Peter murmured.

“We’ll make it count,” Harley assured.

——

Peter took a deep breath and a strange feeling washed over him.

“Harley!” Peter called out, watching as the other boy ran to him.

Harley stopped in front of Peter, staring breathlessly.

Reaching out, Peter took hold of Harley’s hand.

Harley flinched, his gaze flickering between Peter’s eyes and where their hands connected.

“This isn’t-“ Harley began, cutting off. “No,”

“Harley,” Peter breathed out. “I asked them to stop my heart for as long as they could,”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harley stepped closer, taking Peter into his arms. Harley moved his fingertips up Peter’s arms gently, until his hands came up to hold Peter’s face. Softly, Harley teased his thumb across Peter’s cheek. There was very little space between the two of them.

Peter leaned up to press his lips to Harley’s, closing his eyes as he melted into the other boy’s arms. Harley returned this kiss and pulled Peter to him.

And if they both shed a few tears, neither mentioned it.

When they pulled away for air, they stared into each other’s eyes, still clinging tightly to one another.

“How soon is too soon to fall in love?” Harley asked, quietly.

“Normally, a week would be in my answer,” Peter responded, softly. “But I think we’ve got some pretty extenuating circumstances,”

“I love you,” Harley stated. “Peter Parker, I love you,”

“I love you too,” Peter returned, before laughing wetly. “I love you so much,”

“Please be happy and live your life,” Harley pleaded.

“I will,” Peter promised, nodding. “I really will,”

“You remember what I need you to tell Tony?” Harley asked, sadly.

Nodding, Peter reached up, using his thumb to brush away Harley’s spilling tears.

They moved over to sit on the couch, limbs intertwined, not letting go.

Leaning over, Peter kissed Harley softly again, holding onto him tightly.

As Peter closed his eyes, the light behind them beamed, almost blinding him.

——

Peter sat up quickly, gasping loudly, tears streaming down his face.

Loud noises sounded all around him and he breathed heavily, attempting to calm himself down.

“Tony!” Peter yelled out, frantically, scrabbling around blindly. “Mechanic!”

——

Sam bolted into the room, searching for Tony.

“Tony,” Sam heaved out.

Tony’s head whipped around and he stared at Sam, who’s chest was rising with rapid breaths.

“He’s awake,” Sam informed. “He’s shouting for you- and uh, some mechanic,”

His eyes widening, Tony shot out of his seat and took off running.

Sam followed him as they made their way through the tower.

“Tony, what’s going on?” Sam called. “Who’s the mechanic?”

“The kid you saw,” Tony managed out. “Blond curly hair, blue eyes?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Sam answered.

“I knew him,” Tony responded, as they entered the med bay.

Peter turned to Tony, his eyes wide and lit up.

“Tony,” Peter breathed out, watching as the man barrelled over to him, pulling him into his arms.

Peter and Tony stayed like that for a moment before they broke away.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” Tony faux scolded. “I’m not losing you, kid, I can’t-“

Tony broke off, moving to sit on the bed next to Peter’s.

“Tony,” Peter repeated. “I was with Harley,”

“You saw him?” Tony asked, pained.

“I was with him the whole time,” Peter explained. “He told me I had to talk to you,”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

“He told me that he doesn’t blame you,” Peter began, softly. “You did everything you could for him, you’ve always done that,”

Wiping at his face and trying not to cry, Tony looked at Peter.

“He loves you Tony,” Peter added. “He needs you to know that he’s okay, you don’t have to carry any guilt,”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

“We both know you have,” Peter stated, smiling sadly.

“He’s really okay?” Tony questioned, his voice sounding unusually wobbly.

Nodding, Peter smiled reassuringly.

Tony took a deep breath.

“Why did you need to stop your heart?” Tony questioned, curiously.

Peter dropped his gaze, blushing bright red in embarrassment.

“We- uh may or may not have become romantically involved,” Peter admitted, slowly. “We couldn’t touch because I wasn’t really dead and- uh- I wanted to kiss him,”

Tony sat completely still, even his face unmoving.

After a moment, Peter glanced at Tony, worried.

“Tony?” Peter queried, worriedly.

“You stopped your heart for a kiss?” Tony asked, astounded. “Of all the reckless things you’ve done, that has to win some kind of prize,”

“Please don’t be mad,” Peter begged, shifting on the bed.

“I’m not mad,” Tony assured. “I’m just terrified of losing you again. I can’t lose another kid,”

Peter’s eyes widened and he stared in surprise.

“Don’t look so shocked,” Tony teased. “I haven’t been shy in supplying fatherly love, have I? That needs to change,”

Blinking back tears, Peter shook his head.

“No, you’re great,” Peter insisted. “Really great,”

——

Glancing around, Peter watched the trees sway in the breeze.

“I had to bring him here, to the lake house,” Tony began, stiffly. “His mother and his sister- they were- uh- dusted,”

Nodding softly, Peter turned to look at the lake.

“It felt wrong burying him in New York,” Tony explained. “But I- I couldn’t leave him there, not in that town. Not there,”

Peter remained silent, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“Are you sure about this, Peter?” Tony questioned, eyes filled with concern.

“I’m scared,” Peter admitted. “Seeing him, his- his grave,”

Tony paused and moved closer to Peter.

“It’ll make it real,” Peter breathed out. “That he’s- that this is where he is. That he’s not just waiting for me at the tower, sat on the couch,”

“This isn’t really where he is,” Tony assured. “His- his grave, his body, that’s not where he is, not really,”

Taking a deep breath, Peter steeled himself, meeting Tony’s eyes. Peter gave a short nod.

Tony guided Peter away from the house, leading him to a patch of flowers. Just beyond the flowers was-

Peter took a few steps towards the stone, blinking as his vision blurred with tears. 

“He’s really gone, isn’t he?” Peter sobbed.

Nodding softly, Tony grimaced and sighed.

Kneeling down, Peter gripped tightly onto what he held in his hands. Gently reaching out, Peter brushed his fingertips over the smooth stone. 

“Hey Harley,” Peter whispered, brokenly. “I know I said I’d live for you, but that’s easier said than done,”

Tony lingered, awkwardly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in this much pain,” Peter admitted, crying. “And I had a building dropped on me,”

Closing his eyes, Peter leaned his forehead against the stone.

“I wish we could have met differently,” Peter murmured. “I wish you were here,”

Peter placed what he was holding in front of the gravestone.

Bringing his hand up, Peter kissed his fingertips,pressing them to the top of the stone.

“I made a promise to you,” Peter breathed out. “And I will keep it,”

Wiping his tears away, Peter stood, still staring at the stone.

“I love you, Harley Keener,” Peter whispered. 

Peter walked back to Tony, slowly and they headed back to the house together.

“You left him flowers?” Tony asked, kindly.

“Yeah, geraniums,” Peter stated, smiling sadly. “They’re his favourites,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story. I have some other fanfictions on this account. You don’t have to read them, it’s just in case you wanted to see more of my writing. I hope you enjoyed this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)  
> Any constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
